


Under The Shade

by kusarihime



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: DAY 8: ESCAPE, Karushuu Week, M/M, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusarihime/pseuds/kusarihime
Summary: There's a big difference between reading inside an air-conditioned library and under the shade of a big tree.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm admittedly not very satisfied with the outcome of this fic. *bows lowly*I humbly apologize for writing this half-ass work, and I wish you still enjoy. HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Gakushuu suddenly felt he was getting bored inside the school library and his own room for studying in them every after school every single day.

It was a cycle of the same old routine. After school hours, he would spend some time in the student council meeting room to attend to his duties as the president. Once done, he would either go straight to the library or home for more studies. Not that he was getting tired of studying. More like, the feeling of going to the same places and doing the same things over and over again left him a sense of redundancy. Yes, he was bored not with studying, but with the whole school-home-school-home thing. This was normal for young students of course, and Gakushuu didn't want to let this normality affect his grades in anyway.

Almost all the time when inside the library, his fellow schoolmates would come to him and ask for help with their homework and lesson. They would look at him with admiration with every answer he gave when asked whatever question they threw at him. This was fulfilling given that they made him feel he was above them all, satisfying his megalomaniac tendency and reminding him that yes, he was Gakushuu Asano, Kunugigaoka High's impeccable Ace.

After helping others into doing their works, Gakushuu would realize he had neglected his own. Since he didn't get anything done in the library, he would continue working when he got home. He would spend the rest of the day inside his room, cramming all lessons he could encrypt in his bright mind.

It was satisfying... and boring at the same time. He kept working harder and he was gaining its results. It was victorious every time he beat them all, but since entering the first year in high school, things had drastically changed, not only in the campus and its system, but also in him.

Karma Akabane was the least opponent he expected to clash with him equally. Of all the other brightest, most hardworking student Kunugigaoka had nurtured and wielded, it was this delinquent who managed to challenge him and give a good fight. For somebody who slacked off regularly (and cut classes almost everyday), he was pretty competitive.

It must be a carefree life, being a bad boy genius like that. Not that Gakushuu was envious; he was just curious, really, of how Akabane did it. Being one of the best without even trying that much.

Was it an inborn talent, or some sort of sneaky cheating? Akabane was known for his foul plays, that wouldn't be surprising. But by the looks of it, Akabane was indeed a capable individual.

Today was about to end the same way as yesterday did. After having a meeting with the student council officers, he made his way to the library.

There were hardly students remaining in the school building, and the corridor to the library was deserted. He bet the students all flocked inside the library for reviews since the midterm was coming. His shoes sounded silently with every step, when a strong breeze of air whooshed and blew Gakushuu's strawberry blonde strands. It was cold, and Gakushuu looked outside the windows where the air came from.

His eyes rested on the mountain where the so-called annex of Kunugigaoka Junior High used to be. It was Class 3-E's school building until last year, when a certain octopoid creature came and turned the proclaimed 'End Class' into 'Assassination Classroom.' It wasn't part of Kununigaoka anymore when its last batch of students bought it along with the entire mountain and its forest. But the fact that it played a big part of Kunugigaoka's growth and legacy couldn't be changed. That even in the end, it served a role for the campus to be a much better institution not only to the chosen students it housed, but to every boys and girls it nurtured, free from discrimination.

It was funny but Gakushuu had never had a single step inside that woods. Even once. From the start, he was built to top them all and for Kunugigaoka's number one, he didn't have the single reason why he should go there. The main school ground had the best educational environment he could ever ask, the best that he deserved, and he belonged here.

But Akabane went there, in that place that was said to be the worst classroom a student could ever have, so did his other classmates whom all passed and now went to the school of their choice, aiming for their dreams.

A class that outlasted bullying consented by the school administration and given a task to save the world by killing a superhuman monster. Class 3-E pulled it off, and now they were conquesting the world and building their lives. That, Gakushuu admitted, was amazing.

He knew what he had in mind was wrong, even illegal as he was about to enter a private property but maybe it wouldn't hurt to pay that place a visit even just for once should he manage to sneak in.

And he did.

The woods were quiet, with only the chirping of birds and hustle of leaves here and there. The place was huge and Gakushuu thought a day wasn't enough to explore it. He didn't go deep into the trees and looked for somewhere comfortable to sit on and do some readings. He found this one big tree not that far from the clearing that was Class E's former open court. A part of him asked what the hell he was doing here but the other, bigger one was eager to plop down under the shade of this enormous tree and find out how much it was different from sitting down a library chair.

It was different. Of course it was. The ground was dusty and hard, the tree's trunk was uneven to lean on, the air was humid and it was a little hot. He had no table to put his stuffs and it would be uncomfortable to just use his knees as a makeshift desk. Gakushuu sighed, convinced himself that he had come this far to just leave, and decided to just read a book and spend some minutes in here then he would go back to the school to be chauffeured home.

Gakushuu shifted from his position and began to read. It was weird at first as he was unfamiliar with the atmosphere, but soon his mind focused on the article he was perusing. Wind blew and it felt good on his skin. He read on and on, reached for his highlighter in his bag and colored the points that were likely to appear in the exams. Later he pulled his small note out and wrote some important names that he needed to memorize.

"It's a bit too early for you to review that much, Asano-kun. Don't you think?"

Gakushuu almost jumped in surprised. He managed to hold it back, but not the visible flinch he involuntarily made.

He looked to the side to see Akabane Karma, leaning on the other side of Gakushuu's tree, playing on a Nintendo DS.

"Akabane."

"Yo. Fancy seeing you here of all places, Asano-kun. Got sick of the library's AC and went outside for some fresh air for a change?" Akabane commented without looking to him.

Gakushuu felt guilty, getting caught breaking a rule by this little evil of all people. "Yeah right. Silly me for entering a private premises to have some private reading. Why are you here anyway? Don't tell me this is your spot?"

"It is. Surprise."

Gakushuu really didn't want to do anything with this dickhead. "I see. Well, it's my bad for trespassing this place so I'll take my leave," Gakushuu stuffed his things inside his bag.

"I don't remember saying anything about shooing you away."

"Oh. So you want me to stay?"

"I know the feeling of sudden need of solitude and escape the world as it revolves more than anyone else, Asano. Meaning, I understand you why you are taking refuge under this shade and I don't see a reason why I should spook you away. Sit back and act like you didn't see me at all like what you were doing an hour ago."

"You've been there for an hour already?"

"Believe me; I'm surprised that you didn't detect my presence for that long as much as you are."

"You... didn't mind me being here and entering this place that you and your Class E buddies own?"

"It's not a big deal as long as you don't ruin anything in my opinion. And it's not everyday that Gakushuu Asano breaks the rule and looking contented like that so go on. If you are worried that I'll tattle about your offense, let me tell you that I snuck inside the faculty room the other day to check on Yoshimoto-sensei's lesson plan and see what the midterm exam's scope are. Now we're even."

"You are uncharacteristically kind today. Should I be alarmed?"

"No. You should take advantage of it because this side of mine is rare to appear. Ah, shit. I'm dead," Akabane cursed when the DS screen read _'YOU LOSE.'_

"You sneaked inside the faculty just to look into Yoshimoto-sensei's lesson plan? Ah right, you always skip class during his period. If you are that eager to pass his subject then why don't just attend his class?" Gakushuu asked, plopping back to the tree's shade.

"Nah. He sucks as a teacher. I don't like him."

"We all do. He's incompetent and often absent and slacking off. But that's not a valid reason to cut class."

"Admittedly though, the reason why I cut class is because it's boring. Nothing compared to my former class but of course it's unfair to compare them."

"Oh, that reminds me. You still owe me more explanation about Class-E's secret. Your story back then in unsatisfyingly short and vague."

"Why? Haven't you kicked your father's ass out of the school? What are you going to do with the explanation you're asking me?"

"I don't know, but I don't like the feeling of being an oblivious idiot for not knowing so I want to know. And knowledge is power as they say."

"But I've told you all the significant parts of the story. The others are just... well, I won't lose anything if I tell you. Okay. Where do you want me to start?"

"I don't know. It's up to you."

"Alright," Akabane stretched and shifted to lean on the tree's trunk, eyes still on his DS. "Hmm, maybe I should start when I entered the school and he's already the Class E's teacher..."

Gakushuu was astounded with both Akabane's story and his multi-tasking prowess of telling it while crushing his opponents in his Sonic Ninja game. The tale he narrated was surreal; it sounded like it came straight out of a fantasy movie. Class 3-E did various, futile attempts to kill their teacher, which spectacularly failed. It turned out that Koro-Sensei was an excellent teacher with a student complex thing for them. Gakushuu listened while reviewing his notes and highlighted more points on his books, not wanting to be left behind his studies. The sun was already down when Akabane stood up and stretched, said he was hungry and it was time to go home. Gakushuu agreed and got up, too. There was no formal deal if Akabane would continue his story further and just bid goodbye with _'see you tomorrow.'_ Gakushuu didn't ask if they should meet again on the same place next day and just nodded with a timid _'okay.'_

On the next day, they acted at school like the previous afternoon never happened. They didn't talk, didn't even look at each other intentionally. That was why it surprised him that they once again met under the shade later that afternoon.

This time, Akabane had a carton box of a strawberry drink. He was sipping in it while reading a small booklet.

"So, I can see you are studying for once, if I'm not mistaken. What are you reading?"

"Yoshimoto-Sensei's tip of corrections for the midterm exams."

That instantly pissed Gakushuu off: he stormed angrily at Akabane and snatched the booklet from his hands. For some reason, despite seeing him inching closer to him, Akabane didn't dodge or try to take the booklet back. "Not only you are outright cheating, you are disrespecting my authority as the student council president. Do you know that you can be expelled with this?" Gakushuu held the booklet up.

"Quit nagging. I nicked it very clean. I'll return it to the faculty room later."

"You know, as far as I know, you are one of Kunugigaoka's pride with that brain of yours. I don't get why you'd resort to this kind of measure just to keep yourself belonged to the list while in fact if you just work a little harder, you'll do fine to pass the subject. Do you really hate Yoshimoto-Sensei or you are actually turning bad in Mathematics?"

"Ugh. Stop being an Isogai."

"Then work your ass off properly, Akabane."

"I don't wanna. Besides, I'm pretty far behind the lessons. This is the fastest way."

"Aren't you supposed to be smart? Can't you work on some other way? Haven't you thought of trying to ask our classmates for some notes? Ask someone for pointers or anything? You were storytelling to me yesterday yet it didn't occur to you to ask me anything? Generally, you're not supposed to be that problematic if you just go into class and endure the boredom. Didn't your most favorite teacher teach you that?"

"I cut class at times during Koro-Sensei's year. But wait, are you telling me that you're willing to help me out with the lesson?"

Gakushuu then realized what he had said. "Er... yes? Why not? I've tutored almost all of the students in our batch. Besides, knowing you I bet you won't need my help that much," he rummaged inside his bag and fished out his Math notebook. Together with the booklet, he tossed them both to Akabane. He caught it with a single swing of his hand.

"Fight fair and square, Akabane."

Akabane gave him a look that Gakushuu decided as apologetic before scratching the back of his head and scanning Gakushuu's notes.

"Return the booklet as soon as you can. One more trick like that and I swear to tell the admin about it. Where's your DS?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Let me borrow it."

"Ehh? What are you going to do with it?"

"Play. What else?"

"Hoho, the exams are tomorrow and you won't review?"

"I've been reviewing for the whole week straight; I'm sure I'll still be the top even if I go straight to bed right now."

"Confident as ever," Akabane slipped his hand inside his pocket and whipped out his game console. He threw it towards Gakushuu which he caught with a hand.

"Don't you have your own unit?"

"I have. I don't bring it to school for apparent reasons."

"Well since you already have break a rule, why not break another one and bring your game starting tomorrow?"

"... Don't even think about it. "

"If you say so," Akabane then continued to peruse the notes. "This note is disturbingly too detailed, by the way. It's almost a book."

"That has been borrowed for countless times so I made it borrower-friendly. Get on with your review and stop talking."

"Aye aye."

The rest of the afternoon was spent in silence with the sudden change of their routine.

* * *

"Whoa. I thought you're not gonna bring your DS? Oh, you had fun playing with mine the other day, eh?"

"Shut it, second place. I did well in exams unlike you. I deserve a break."

It was the third time they went under the shade. Gakushuu was damn excited to rub Akabane's face with his perfect score in midterms and went straight to their spot (Gakushuu was surprised that he started to claim it despite himself) and brought his game along to partially annoy Akabane (which backfired by the way because Akabane looked amused and excited) and challenge him for a game match.

Which Akabane won easily, but of course Gakushuu wouldn't back down and asked for rematch.

They played again the next day, and the other. When he had enough and judged that he needed to study, he would review. Akabane was insistent at those times to play but Gakushuu was equally insistent to get Akabane to study thus he challenged him with questionnaires. Akabane took it and asked Gakushuu back.

* * *

The series of meeting up alarmingly continued.

Akabane brought snacks with him sometimes. He would give Gakushuu some but refuse to share his spare strawberry juice.

One time Gakushuu saw Akabane fast asleep under the shade. He instinctively moved slowly, making minimal sounds. He sat down next to him and looked blankly ahead, wondering why the hell was he still going here to have this so called meet up. He sighed and just proceeded to reading a classic novel on his phone. He read on and on just like how Akabane slept all the way until the sun was about to go down. Akabane woke up as Gakushuu slung his bag on his shoulder, about to leave. There was a questioning (and surprised) frown on his face as he asked Gakushuu if he stayed with him when he was sleeping, which Gakushuu answered with a flat yes. Akabane looked away, gave an apathetic shrug, and got to his feet and bid goodbye.

Gakushuu chuckled behind him. Akabane was blushing like a shy girl and hurriedly scurried away to escape his gaze. Unknown to him, Gakushuu was wondering himself why he stayed that long as much as Akabane did.

* * *

One afternoon, Akabane told him he wouldn't go to the shade because he had some sort of agenda somewhere. Gakushuu okayed and went to the library after class to study as usual the next day.

He was reading an economic article to be tackled in class tomorrow but for some reason, he couldn't concentrate. There were few students around, some approached him earlier and inquired why he wasn't staying in the library nowadays which he smoothly answered with a lie that he was studying at home. They accepted it without probing any further.

The library was cold, free from grassy scent and wind that kept annoyingly blowing the pages of his book. The chair where he sat had cushion and it was comfortable to lean on compared to the hard and rough trunk of the big tree. He had a wide table to put all his things unlike the dirty and sometimes moist ground under the shade where he couldn't put his items without looking if it was a dry patch. He couldn't focus because of the change of location, and Gakushuu found it so strange that he missed the open field more than the comforts of this air-conditioned library.

It was all in his head, he thought, and tried to get himself together, thinking that the location had nothing to do with his study routine.

He tried his best. He really did.

After almost half an hour and Gakushuu was still stuck on the second paragraph of the article, he packed his things up and left the library, waving goodbye to the students who greeted him on the way.

* * *

It was Gakushuu's turn not to go to the tree when the preparation for the school festival commenced. It was busy as hell with all the commanding tasks weighing down on him. He wasn't complaining; he had been doing this for years. He was so hands-on that it went for more than a week that he didn't visit the woods.

Akabane was busy with his own share of responsibility and as usual, they didn't talk. They acted so distant to each other that Gakushuu wondered if that secret friendship they had or whatever that was called was true. Gakushuu didn't care that much and rode along, not wanting to change whatever impression their rivalry gave to their classmates since Akabane seemed to preferred that way.

The festival proceeded according to plan. It was a busy and productive event from day one to the last. For the final exhibition, they would hold a grand fireworks display to express thanks for all the participants and celebrate yet another successful festival. Students began to look for spots in the campus to watch the display; of course the Class A had the best seats. Gakushuu was with the Virtuosos, sitting on the ground and waiting for the fireworks to start.

Absently, Gakushuu scanned around to check if all Class A students were present. They weren't. As usual, the one and only lone wolf wasn't around. Akabane wasn't there, and Gakushuu had a feeling where he was.

He shouldn't care, right? They might be (secretly) on good terms but he shouldn't bother himself whenever Akabane went to their spot alone. It was his choice to be a loner and be distant to their classmates.

"Hey, Asano. Are you okay?" Ren asked, looking at him. "Are you listening to what we're talking about?"

"Ah, sorry. I spaced out a bit. I'm pretty tired."

"Oh. Well, as I was saying, I saw Akabane earlier going to the woods in our backyard. I guess he'll stay there on his own. What a lame bastard."

"I see. Leave him be," Gakushuu then felt a thin strand of guilt and sympathy for him. He was out of place within the Class A and even on the last day of the school this year, he'd still be all on his own. Then again, why should he feel that way?

But...

"... I'll go check over something for a sec. You guys sit back there, I'll be back," Gakushuu got to his feet.

"Wait, how about the fireworks?"

"It doesn't matter. I've seen that for a bunch of times."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'm fine. See you guys later."

"Okay. And send Akabane our regards or something, not that he needs it anyway. Take care on your way."

Gakushuu froze on the spot and looked incredulously at the Virtuosos. Figured. They knew it all along.

"... Sure."

* * *

Gakushuu wasn't used to this kind of darkness but he reached the tree just fine. This was his first time to explore into the dark woods, and it felt eerie and amazing at the same time.

His eyes automatically searched for Akabane, and just as instantly, he noticed a figure sitting in a sturdy branch of the huge tree, one leg dangling and his back resting on the trunk.

"... Akabane?"

Gakushuu sensed surprised from the pause that followed. "... What are you doing here, Asano-kun?"

Gakushuu refused to tell Akabane why he was there (he refused to acknowledge the reason why himself), but he didn't want to lose face here and he believed Akabane could comprehend him even if he gave him a vague, indirect answer. "I've brought drinks," he waved two cartons of juices, one strawberry and one grape, and gestured Akabane to get down.

Akabane looked at him first, Gakushuu could strongly feel the gaze of his golden eyes on him, before getting up and gliding knowingly down the tree. Gakushuu tossed the strawberry juice to him, Akabane caught it and scanned on its label.

"Thanks."

"What are you doing here?" Gakushuu returned the question with an emphasized stress.

"Waiting for the fireworks display," Akabane answered as if it was the most obvious thing on earth.

"Here?"

"Yeah. This tree is the best seat of all," Akabane sat cross-leg on the ground, punching the straw on his juice.

"How come? Judging by the distance, it's much clearer to see it on the school grounds."

"Fireworks are best seen from a distance."

"You think so?"

"Also, it's much prettier to see when it's dark around. There's so much light down there," Akabane nod his head towards the school ground's direction.

"But there are a lot of insects in here, and it's too dark."

"I've quite known the ways around this woods. All of the former 3-E do. We're used to all the insects, so you don't have to worry about me in case you do."

"It..." _had it been almost a year since your Koro-Sensei died_ was what Gakushuu meant to ask when he remembered that Akabane mentioned that he was killed the night before their graduation. Before he could come up with an alternative question to resume what he started, Akabane spoke with a flat voice.

"We went to the festival with Koro-Sensei last year, you know. He invited me himself in my house. It turned out that he invited us because he wanted some revenue by running multiple food stalls over the festival. It was fun."

That caught Gakushuu off guard. It was Akabane's first time to share something about his former teacher without being asked.

"That teacher was a sleazy pervert who loved doing things just because he liked it. He'd shake a bag of French fries with his Mach 20 speed from the ground up to the stratosphere just because he could. He'd go to the Atlantic to keep his gelato chilled. He did all he wanted during that time when he was still our teacher, and I think that was one of the best lessons he taught to us. Live life to the fullest, while you can."

Gakushuu smiled at that. He didn't expect Akabane had such a dramatic side.

"Why do you keep going over here, Asano-kun?" Gakushuu found himself thrown off balance and lost for words with Akabane. Really, after all this time, he suddenly felt the need to ask why just _now_?

"... I often wonder why, too. If I tell that the woods keep calling me, will that be enough?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"You... miss them, do you? Your former class."

There was no outright reply, only a small lowering of Akabane's head and a loud slurp from his juice carton.

Just then, the distinct bang of fireworks echoed through the air, and the dark sky was sprinkled with colorful bursts of pyrotechnics with all sorts of shapes and sizes. Both of them simultaneously looked up and stilled, watching the beautiful colors as they trickled down and faded.

"... Karma."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for letting me go over here."

Akabane gave him a meaningful look. held it then smiled ever so slightly.

"Sure thing, Gakushuu-kun. Don't mention it."


End file.
